The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a damping body for machine support arrangements. More particularly, the damping body of the present development is of the type which is at least partially formed of a material which dampens sound and oscillations or vibrations and contains two essentially parallel, oppositely situated support surfaces serving for supporting, as the case may be, the machine mounting base or foundation frame and for contact with a machine pedestal or socket arrangement or the like.
It is conventional practice to arrange damping bodies between the machine mounting bases and machine pedestals, in order to attenuate the propagation of sound and the vibrations caused by the machines when placed into operation. Such damping installations are an absolute necessity when the relevant machine or equipment is located internally of residential or public buildings. Thus, for instance, in the case of elevator or lift installations there exists the requirement that the drive or conveying machine, generally installed above the last storey of the building or structure, be secured to a mounting base or frame or a base plate which is separated from the support pedestal or the like by separation elements formed of rubber or other elastic damping material, in order to thus protect the building from the effects of sound and vibrations or oscillations. German Patent Publication No. 2,441,882 discloses one such arrangement of separation elements.
Such damping bodies usually consist of one-piece, square elements which are at least partially fabricated from elastic damping material. These elements are arranged below the machine mounting base or frame in different numbers and orientation, depending upon the weight distribution.
Yet, with such damping bodies it is difficult, however, during the installation work to achieve an exact leveling of the machine mounting base, and thus, the different machine components which are supported by the mounting base or frame. Hence, it is necessary to either arrange a plurality of damping bodies of different sizes and thicknesses, or to place one or a number of shims or underlayers between individual damping bodies and the frame, or, if necessary, the pedestal or the like. Since the shims, of necessity, must be relatively thin, they must be formed of metal or another, however appreciably harder material than that of the damping bodies, so that in their loaded condition they retain their original thickness and are not squeezed together and damaged. The arrangement of damping bodies having different damping characteristics below the same mounting base additionally is not particularly suitable for attaining a uniform weakening or attenuation of the transmission of sound and vibrations.